


吟游诗

by DyeingMirror



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Dubious Science, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Mentioned Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Politics, Rebellion, Social Issues, Terrorists
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 卢西奥&秩序之光&黑影私设粮食向。
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	吟游诗

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及对印度/巴西社会的粗浅批判。  
> 含有令人不快的描写。  
> 光影组结局。

1.

“你什么都不懂。”那男孩对她如此说道。

曾经的里约热内卢反叛军首领跪在她面前，嘴角沾染着受刑的痕迹。光子铸造的枷铐将他双手反剪，幽蓝的光波在材质表层静谧地流动，发出水流一般的回响，像溶解了月光的睡莲池塘，透明、洁净而圆满，照亮了这密不透风的囚室的一隅角落。她像广场中心矗立的毗湿奴神像一样站在囚犯身前，透过费斯卡集团紫色的制服目镜用凝固的眼神俯视对方。

“为你的同胞庆贺吧。”秩序之光掀动嘴唇说道，“从今天开始，秩序将重新降临他们的城市了。”

卢西奥高高地仰着头以与秩序之光对视，他受伤的身体所发出的呼吸粗重得听上去像是轻蔑的低声嘲笑。“你为什么要这么做？杀了我，你能得到什么？”

“那么你呢？反抗费斯卡，反抗秩序，对你的家乡有什么好处？”秩序之光宁静地审视着他，她的问句中并不带着恶意。

而卢西奥并不作声，过了一会儿，他缓慢地合上了双眼，在某个短短的瞬间，他眼中盈满沼泽似的哀怜与悲悯，就好像他不是真正垂死的那一个。“你什么都不懂。”

秩序之光则无端地感觉到一种针刺似的剧烈疼痛，紫色目镜后的眉目霎时间狂乱并点燃。与此同时，白色的合金义肢在手心生成的光子弹药填充完毕，光子作为杀伤武器极限输出时所制造的电流声总是如此令人毛骨悚然；下一秒，囚犯轻轻倒下。轻轻又轻轻，像他带着光环一次跳跃。

今夜月光澄明透亮，高山之上的基督神像高举双臂，福泽万民。

这是一场秘密处决，因此秩序之光也不知道她自己花了多长时间才从意识空白中恢复过来，她收起光子发射器时全身的颤抖是如此剧烈。

秩序之光要保护所有的人。

2.

塞特娅出生在印度北部的一座边陲小城。不像市长的儿子，她出生的时候没有阉奴来跳舞庆祝。不像市长的儿子，她一出生就被扔到河堤边上的草丛里，幸而被城里的公立孤儿院及时发现。

全国通行的义务教育制度可以被比喻为以德里为中枢向外辐射的电磁波网，到了这里已经薄如纸张，因此镇上也没有几所学校。塞特娅倒是有学可上——似乎是因为在学龄智力测试时表现良好，她得以入选孤儿院某位老师的私人资助项目——时隔多年，她只能记得女同学好像很少。

对了，塞特娅有一个女同学。虽然记不起她的名字——很有可能是她本来就没有名字——塞特娅只能想起她叫做麻雀。麻雀有一张平平无奇的圆脸，脚踝上戴着一只篆有湿婆神图腾的赤金脚环，总爱打赤脚。

过去她们常常一起拍纸牌，一起玩芭比娃娃。芭比娃娃有柔顺的金色长发，牛奶一样白的皮肤，还有又大又闪亮的蓝眼睛，跟这两个南亚女孩儿长得都不一样。但这毫不妨碍她们把很多叽叽喳喳的咒语寄托在芭比娃娃上，她们的芭比娃娃都有一位温柔体贴的丈夫，许多善良可爱的孩子，它要为它的丈夫和孩子付出一切。

难以说清是从什么时候起，麻雀不再来学校了，塞特娅再也没跟麻雀说过话。

后来塞特娅入选了费斯卡光子建筑师学院的预备学员。听说麻雀被人求婚了。

3.

塞特娅并不像一般的少年离家的游子一样有那么多泉水般源源不断的乡愁，因为她的家乡本来就不是一泓那么丰富的喷涌的泉眼。正与此相反，她来自贫瘠和无序。

塞特娅从小到大没少被人指摘过是只会读书的书呆子。也许是吧，她在即将离开家乡，去往费斯卡光子建筑师学院所在的乌托邦城前一天，终于愿意如此承认。然而她在小城曲曲折折的泥土街市上走过，努力地想发现什么奇异的惊喜，以此为她意识中的“家乡”寻觅一个坐标时，她却只能看到让她不住低头掩鼻的光景。

街角的女乞丐躺在一张毯子上，用脏兮兮的沙丽遮掩身体，她脚边用来乞讨的铝盆已经歪七扭八变了形。

乞丐光着沾满污泥的脚，脚踝上有一只篆刻湿婆神图腾的赤金脚环。

“——麻雀？你怎么会在这里？”

“哦、哦——塞特娅？是你？”

乞丐直起身来，急切而真挚地回应了塞特娅的呼唤。她的声音却极为奇怪，还能保留着少女的清脆的模样，却更接近一种诡异的隆隆作响，这听起来并不是由于她戴着面巾遮着脸的缘故。

“你的声音是怎么了？你生病了吗？”

“塞特娅……我、我……”对方越说越哽咽，便淌下泪来，面巾也洇湿了。“塞特娅……你不要对别人去说，我给你看……我只给你看……”

取下面巾之后，那是一张已经难以称为脸的，融化的脸。从鼻梁开始的下半张脸上所有的骨骼结构都难以分辨，依稀曾是五官位置的地方都彼此黏连，只剩下一团夹杂暗红色和暗棕色的烂泥似的混合物。一望即知，那是受浓硫酸侵蚀的后果。

塞特娅从来没有见过这么恶心的事物，令她难以遏制地干呕起来，说不清是生理的还是情绪的眼泪随之夺眶而出，她立刻站起来反身飞逃而去。

塞特娅边逃边听到道路两旁经过游手好闲的男人们，对她发出悠然得令人发指的嗤笑：“看来你已经看到那个丑八怪了”，“挑拣夫家的下场就是活该如此”，“她没有被浇上汽油烧死已经是撞了大运了”，“如果她对夫家放尊重点本来不会这样”，“你可不要学这种母猪猡”，“否则你也会变成她这样”。

塞特娅边逃边听到麻雀在她身后叫嚷着她的名字嚎啕大哭，她明白那只是一个极为无辜无害、需要他人支持安慰的少女，而她要为她这一刻的懦弱和背叛羞愧终生，但她只是无法控制自己逃离的本能。

4.

塞特娅坐在一辆颠簸的破大巴车上奔赴乌托邦城。

她把长发紧紧地绾成结，塞在一顶旧得发黄的鸭舌帽里，宽松的男士衬衫和工装裤抹平了她所有的性别特征。她握紧她单肩包的背带，蜷缩在角落的座位里，忍受着车厢中弥漫着汗味和烟味的污浊空气，一语不发，醒了又睡。

她最后一次突然从半迷半蒙中惊醒，是因为她旁边座位的男乘客拍了拍她的肩膀。

我已经发现你是一个女人了，对方低声对她说。跟我睡，或者被全车人强奸，你自己选。

她登时惊得魂飞魄散，冷汗如注。而麻雀融化的脸又在她眼前闪闪烁烁。不知哪来的勇气，她把单肩包一甩打昏了对方，拉开车窗跳窗就逃。

塞特娅永远没有再回过家乡。

5.

塞特娅以历史最高成绩从费斯卡光子建筑师学院毕业，在公司的设计岗位上干了一年，融汇北印度舞蹈风格的独特审美令她名声大噪，她被送入绿洲城大学继续深造。

即使乌托邦以武装着高精尖科技的井然有序的大都市闻名，其实塞特娅在乌托邦城和在家乡的生活并没有什么两样。隔绝他人，沉浸在教科和蓝图中，对她来说未尝不是一件乐事。

但绿洲城与这两个地方都大不相同。后来秩序之光常常从卢西奥的喇叭中听到“自由”这个词。对方眼中的范本似乎是非洲大草原上的智械之都努巴尼，但她对这个词汇的联想则往往通向两河平原中的绿洲城。

塞特娅在从学生公寓去往建筑学院的路上，每每抄近路穿过医学院的一楼大厅。那座大厅里陈列着一块巨大的全息投影屏幕，除了公务公示之外，最常出现的是一位留着淡金色半长发的女性。安吉拉·齐格勒博士，绿洲城大学医学院最优秀的毕业生，守望先锋一线特工，在国王大道行动中大放异彩，现代医学的奇迹。齐格勒博士也有金头发、白皮肤和蓝眼睛，但她却如此超越南亚女孩儿们对芭比娃娃曾有过的一切想象。

绿洲城大学有全世界馆藏最大的信息库。塞特娅最爱没日没夜地泡在图书馆里，她几乎就住在那里。她在17世纪的英国哲人那里读到一只暴戾而强势的海怪*，在上古的部落传说那里听到一只全知全能的神明的独眼。

只有知识才让她满足。

塞特娅偶尔还会回想起那句话而惊醒。

我已经发现你是一个女人了，那男人说。

（*注：霍布斯所著《利维坦》，以传说中的海怪比喻集权统治）

6.

费斯卡集团部署在里约热内卢街头的哨戒炮又少了几个。

这时秩序之光已经是秩序之光，而卢西奥还没有成为卢西奥。但秩序之光第一次在监控摄像头里看到这个破坏费斯卡集团基础设施财产的街头混混时就讨厌极了他。顺带一提，秩序之光并不讨厌音乐，舞蹈家不可能讨厌音乐，这都是因为人类最大的敌人是无序。

卢西奥就住在里约热内卢贫民窟里的某个角落。他的出租屋里有时走出来男人，有时走出来女人。有一次，他被一伙人团团按在贫民窟的水泥墙上，往他的手臂里注射一些他也不知道是什么的东西。他的脸被粗砾的墙面扎得生疼，他的视野中除了墙上所画的蹩脚的嘻哈风格涂鸦之外空无一物，他的身上不知因为水泥墙上日晒所留下的余温，还是因为融入血液的毒品而层层发热，真实的疼痛和虚无的幻觉交织，让他喘着气边呻吟边抽泣起来。

秩序之光透过有些失真的摄像头画面看到了这场犯罪的全过程。说实话是没什么新鲜的，不论是卖淫还是吸毒，这样的事在这座城市每天都在发生，尽管费斯卡进入之后已经减少了一些。那个小混混会做这样的生意也一点不稀奇，嘴上喊着人类解放的口号却也不过尔尔，真是不堪入目。

而费斯卡所追踪到的卢西奥的银行账户却显示他几乎没有用这些收入来进行任何个人的娱乐消费。他的钱不是拐着弯汇进他那个小小的还不成气候的反叛军的秘密账户，就是捐给他在担任教练的当地小学的足球队，或者干脆就是给他贫民区的邻居家小孩儿买轮滑鞋。

这样的调查结果令秩序之光大为光火。她之所以愤懑，是因为她知道卢西奥为什么要做这些事。巴西贫民窟的孩子没什么书可读，如果能踢上职业足球就是他们最好的出路。她想到那位资助她上学的孤儿院老师，想到她头顶这光辉灿烂的秩序之光之名，又想到手无寸铁的卢西奥被按在墙上边哭边叫，麻雀的脸从黑夜中再次浮现，再次融化，融化成一团血肉模糊的漩涡，融化成一片漆黑的尖锐杂音——

7.

从反叛军手中收复里约热内卢是大功一件，费斯卡集团本打算继续派遣爱将秩序之光前往墨西哥多拉多市，负责与光明科创合作的相关事宜，秩序之光却像人间蒸发一般消失了。

光明节期间的多拉多，彻夜灯火通明，街头巷尾亮如白昼。

从塞特娅身后突然传来滴滴哒哒赛博入侵的声音，她掉转回身，看到大名鼎鼎的首席黑客正手握一把精心改造过的乌兹微型冲锋枪瞄准着自己的脑袋。

“在找我？”黑影对她轻佻地招了招手，说实话她那种摇动手指的方式真让塞特娅感觉到一种怒从心头起的的挑衅——如果还有什么更让她难以忍受的，就是那只被黑入的义肢竟然举起手来比了一个V字。

“我投降。”塞特娅极其不耐烦地说道。

“我可不会相信，小妞。如果费斯卡和光明科创有你现在表现得这么聪明，我们骷髅帮也就不用陪着他们穷折腾了。”

塞特娅沉吟片刻，抬起头沉稳地对答道：“我现在已经不是秩序之光了。”

黑影勾起嘴角饶有兴味地笑起来。

8.

塞特娅并没有马上就倒戈骷髅帮，加入他们反抗多拉多市政府和光明科创的行动——如果偷偷构筑传送面板接应他们不算在其中的话。但她在黑影的房间里住下，跟这个前敌对黑客做起了室友。大概全世界的起义军都是这么一穷二白，就连黑影这样的小头目也只有一张单人床，塞特娅实在是犹豫了一会儿才下得了这份决心。想想吧，起码她的室友还不用沦落到去做妓女革命家，这就已经很好了。

有时候她早上睁开眼醒过来，就看到只穿着内衣裤的黑影已经盘腿坐在显示器屏幕前，手指在键盘上健步如飞，嘴里叼着一片吐司，厚厚的菠萝果酱随时要滴下来，一问是一夜没睡。

有一次黑影带着伤回到房间，气喘吁吁倒在床上，用自豪的口气告诉塞特娅，她为了用电磁脉冲破坏光明科创的中枢泵磕破了头了，所以房间里才这么黑灯瞎火的。塞特娅点着蜡烛过来照顾她，话里半真半假的埋怨。黑影疼得满头是汗，然后突然就坐起身来亲她。

塞特娅被她亲懵了，又有点恼火。她威胁说要回到费斯卡，把骷髅帮的机密全部交出去。

黑影在飘摇不定的烛光里低声哂笑，“你以为我们还会给你留后路吗，你是不是忘了我们早就黑进了光明科创的邮件系统？怕是费斯卡早就已经把秩序之光拉进黑名单了。”

然后她们都陷入沉默。

在塞特娅记忆中，这个晚上，黑影在音箱里播放着歌手音色锐利如剃刀的电子音乐，黑帮基地里弥漫着淡淡的血腥味和火药味，而她的墨西哥女孩儿在头发里撒着甘甜又狂野的夜香，她整个人就像一罐含有酒精的黑莓口味苏打水。塞特娅从前没有过吻，没有过爱，在她的字典里，性实在不是个好词。而现在她第一次不会想起麻雀的脸，不会想起大巴上的臭气，不会想起卢西奥的哭声。她现在只想要打开这罐汽水，让她的甜美和刺激浸透她的味蕾——

塞特娅还有很多不明白的，但她永远在路上。


End file.
